A Broken Road
by TheAnimatedTwilighter
Summary: Bella Cullen was a vampire that was coveted by many and feared by more. Where would her "existence" end up when her ice cold heart falls victim too a pair of green human eyes.


A Broken Road

By The Animated Twilighter

Summary:

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen was a rather interesting creature that was coveted by many of the vampire race. What would happen when her cold and impenetrable heart fell victim to the charms of a young human boy?

Chapter 1:

(BPOV)

Another box to pack, another room to forget and yet another town to leave behind. This is how it was for us, every four or five years we move, never long enough for people to build ties or bonds towards our family.

It was better that way.

A family like ours was rare, there was only one other like us. Our race or species was wary of each other, it was a predator thing, I presume.

As I finished loading the van with yet another box I heard the other van roar too life and then Carlisle and Esme were off to our new "_home"_.

Jasper and Alice soon followed them and Rosalie and Emmet were almost ready to leave as I started activating the metal roller doors and the security system on the house. In maybe three or four decades we might just come back to the little town of Hydaburg Alaska.

Rosalie and Emmet just left with the Jeep and I soon followed with the Mercedes Van. We were moving too Forks Washington, again. Carlisle felt that it was time to go back to the little green town of Forks, it's been almost seventy years.

Carlisle was going back to the hospital and Esme was renovating the house again and help restore two Victorian houses in Seattle. The rest of us, we were going to attend school. Again.

Alice was being extremely secretive for the last week. Something must be going on with my little pixie sister as Alice was the poster child of exuberance. I had a bad feeling about whatever secret she was keeping.

As I finally pulled into the yard of our house in Forks I noticed that everything was already tidied, the white sheets were gone, the metal roller doors were opened, the garage door was open and the house looked alive. Esme must have gotten busy as soon as they got here.

I parked the Van and started unloading the boxes. It only took me about five minutes.

Soon we all settled into the house and Esme and Carlisle went hunting. Emmet already broke two remote controls, Rosalie was sitting in a lounge chair reading yet another fashion magazine, Jasper was polishing one of his old guns that reminded him of his time in Texas and Alice was shopping online and getting the _"feel"_ of the malls and trends in the town.

I flopped down into the rather large couch and just decided to watch Emmet and his antics, attacking yet another video game controller. Most of the time my brother was more entertaining than a live comedy show.

Tomorrow was school and to say I was dreading it was the understatement of the year. I have been too school more times that I can count in my hundred years on Earth. I've studied every imaginable major or degree and I've been to each and every Ivy League school known.

Emmet and Alice loved the _"thrill"_ of a new school or in Emmet's case new humans to freak out. Rosalie didn't really care for much, as long as she could feel the stares from the human girls knowing that they will never achieve her beauty was enough for her, Jasper and I on the other hand hated the human contact, he was struggling with our diet and I just hated the stares and the gossip that surrounded us in each and every town.

I decided a hunt would be in order as the night was taking its own time to pass by. I greeted my siblings and then headed into the thick green woods that always reminded me of a bad homemade horror film where the woman ends up running into the woods in her pajamas.

I walked into the thick greenery and crouched down into the moss covered ground letting my senses take over and the scents and sounds of the forest consume me. I heard the soft crunches on the grass as a small rodent ran over it about seven miles away, I heard the flutters of a set of butterfly wings, the smell of flowers and small animals filled my flared nostrils as I started to recognize the different scents of the animals.

The sound and smells of a small pack of deer caught my attention and I silently and swiftly took to the trees, jumping from one tree branch to the next, nearing my target.

I jumped out of the trees about a half mile from the group of deer and then crouched into a thicket of bushes, watching and listening. A soft cat like growl caught my attention and I turned my head into the direction that it resounded from and spotted a large mountain lion.

The mountain lion's eyes were trained on the deer and he hadn't noticed me yet. Poor predator, he might have thought that he was invisible, no one was a threat to him as he was on the top of the food chain.

I waited, barely breathing and watching the lion for his move, his decision. It was like a long outstretched chess game where the queen was anticipating the next move before she attacked and claimed it all.

All was quiet the deers grazing about, not even aware of the dangerous creatures battling it out for dominance and victory.

It was a sudden decision on the lion's behalf as he lunged of off the log he was perched towards the deer and my instincts drove me towards the lion in mid-air, I wrap my arms around its body, bringing it to the ground and breaking its neck in mere seconds. A soft growl escaped my lips as my fangs penetrated its skin and the warm liquid filled my mouth and slowly flowed down my throat.

"Checkmate."


End file.
